


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 12. Réveillon (première version)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Bird Bros - Freeform, Christmas Eve, IronShield - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Thorane - Freeform, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La grande famille des Avengers fête dignement Noël. (Première version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 12. Réveillon (première version)

**Author's Note:**

> Douzième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Running Up That Hill » de Track & Field.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°12**

**Mardi 23 décembre 2014**

**« Réveillon (première version) »**

 

Tous les Avengers s'étaient réunis à la Tour en cette soirée de réveillon. Un gigantesque sapin avait été dressé dans le salon, garni de nombreuses guirlandes électriques clignotant joyeusement.

Le petit Peter, huit ans, était visiblement surexcité. Il courait partout autour de la pièce, sautillait presque de joie. Steve et Tony le surveillaient discrètement afin de pouvoir réagir si leur fils se faisait mal.

Natasha et Maria discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, Jane et Darcy étaient assises sur le canapé et étaient les premières victimes des bavardages de Peter dès que celui-ci passait près d'elles. Clint et Sam parlaient avec Bruce et le directeur Fury. Hawkeye s'était d'ailleurs statégiquement placé près des mini-fours. Goinfre.

Steve, tout en gardant un œil sur son petit garçon, riait des blagues de Bucky, tandis que Tony, Pepper, Rhodey et Thor conversaient sur un autre coin du canapé.

Les Avengers passèrent bientôt à table. Steve et Tony coururent après Peter pour le faire asseoir, mais ce fut finalement Sam qui l'attrapa alors qu'il passait juste à côté de lui. L'enfant se débattit un instant puis rendit les armes, son humeur oscillant entre le rire et la boude.

Juste après le repas, ils revinrent tous dans le salon. Peter écarquilla les yeux : des cadeaux étaient maintenant posés sous le sapin. Il tourna la tête vers Tony.

\- À toi l'honneur, petite crapule, rit celui-ci.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers les paquets sous les rires des adultes. Steve s'accroupit près de lui et l'aida à retrouver ses cadeaux dans l'énorme tas. Peter arracha joyeusement le papier cadeau, et poussa des exclamations de joie à chaque cadeau découvert.

\- Ce que t'a passé le Père Noël te convient ? lui demanda Steve avec un sourire.

\- Ouiii ! C'est génial !! Merci Papa Noël !

Tous restèrent attendris devant l'innocence de ce petit ange, puis ils s'avancèrent pour découvrir leurs propres cadeaux.

Tony s'approcha de Steve et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Joyeux Noël, mon chéri.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

Ils échangèrent un baiser sous les « beurk ! » dégoûtés du petit Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans ce texte, ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux le soir du réveillon.  
> Personnellement, dans ma famille, on les ouvre le lendemain matin, mais bon, c'est juste notre façon de faire. ;)
> 
> Ceci est la première version de cette soirée de rébellion, mettant en scène un Stony équipé de leur fils adoptif, un Thorane (Thor / Jane... ce nom de couple est un peu bizarre, je trouve), ainsi qu'un Clint / Sam (félicitations, je viens de me trouver un autre couple préféré ;D).


End file.
